Magic: the Gathering
thumb|Richard Garfield - twórca M:tG. Magic: the Gathering - (M:tG, MTG lub po prostu Magic) jest jedną z popularniejszych kolekcjonerskich gier karcianych świata, jeśli nie najbardziej popularną. Karty wydawane są w wielu językach. Najpopularniejsze są te w języku angielskim, ale można grać także kartami wydanymi po: niemiecku, francusku, hiszpańsku, portugalsku, włosku, chińsku, japońsku, koreańsku, a od 2005 roku także po rosyjsku. Po polsku karty nie są wydawane (wielu graczy nie wyobraża sobie polskich kart do MTG) i nie pojawiły się żadne wieści, aby miały zostać przetłumaczone na nasz język. Historia Magic powstał w 1993 roku i został popełniony przez Richarda Garfielda - jest on matematykiem i specjalistą teorii gier. Swoją pracę połączył z zainteresowaniem fantasy i fantastyką i tak urodziło się jego najwspanialsze dziecko. Na temat powstania Magica krążą dwie legendy. Pierwsza z nich mówi, że powstał on w wyniku podjęcia się próby stworzenia gry, w której jest więcej kombinacji rozgrywki niż w szachach - co oczywiście jest spełnione, gdyż ponad dekada ciągłego wydawania kart daje graczom możliwość tworzenia przeróżnych talii. Druga mówi, że Garfield stworzył bardzo rozbudowaną grę planszową. Jej pech polegała na zbyt dużej ilość plastikowych elementów, co niosło za sobą duże koszty. Firma Wizards of the Coast, oficjalny wydawca MTG, zasugerowała przeniesienie planszówki całkowicie na papier. I tak właśnie powstał Magic. Karty Karty, czyli to co w Magicu najważniejsze, podzielić mozna według trzech głównych kryteriów: Kryterium - kolor *Czarny *Biały *Niebieski *Czerwony *Zielony *Multi *Colorless(Artifact) Kryterium - typ *Instant *Enchant *Sorcery *Creature *Artifact *Land Kryterium - rzadkość *Common *Uncommon *Rare Budowa karty Na przykładzie karty artefaktycznej z designem od 8 edycji podstawowej (2003 rok). Wcześniejsze karty wyglądały trochę inaczej - były bardziej kanciaste - jednak rozmieszczenie elementów nie uległo zmianie. 200px|right Nazwa Czyli jedyny znak rozpoznawczy naszej karty. Koszt Koszt mana jaki musimy zapłacić, aby zagrać kartę. Przykładowy zapis 2GR oznacza, że musimy zapłacić 2 dowolnej many, jedną zieloną (G) i jedną czerwoną ®. Obrazek Graficzna interpretacja nazwy. Często zdarza się, iż karty występujące w wielu edycjach (tzw. reprinty) posiadają różne obrazki. Typ W tym miejscu jest podany typ karty, jej podtyp, na przykład goblin lub anioł (w przypadku kreatur, ale też niektórych lądów i enchantmentów), oraz nadtyp, na przykład Legendary, bądź Basic (tylko w przypadku lądów). Rarity Tu jest reprezentowana rzadkość karty, poprzez symbol edycji o odpowiednim kolorze. Czarny to common(najpopularniejsze), srebrny to uncommon(dość często spotykane), a złoty rare(rzadkie). Karty z głównych edycji dostały symbol dopiero od 6 Edycji, wcześniejsze, tj. Alpha, Beta, Unlimited, Revised, 4 Edycja i 5 Edycja nie miały symboli. Tekst Karty i Flavor text W tym miejscu podane jest działanie zaklęcia bądź specjalne umiejętności stwora. Flavor Text jest uprzyjemniaczem, czyli krótkim tekstem z historii świata Magic, bądź śmieszną anegdotką tyczącą się działania karty. Pisany jest kursywą. Od dodatku Ravnica: City of Guilds pod tekstami są również znaki gildii na niektórych kartach. P/T Te dwie wartości liczbowe reprezentują Power (siłę) oraz Toughness (obronę) naszego stwora - co za tym idzie, ramka w której się znajdują, istnieje tylko na kartach kreatur (przed 8 edycją ramka nie istniała). Zdarza się również, że zamiast liczb będzie to litera, np. X/Y. Wtedy tekst karty mówi nam jak wyliczyć obie wartości. Artist Czyli imię i nazwisko autora grafiki. Znajduję się pod nim również numer karty z dodatku, z którego pochodzi. Talia Talia w Magicu powinna składać się z 60 kart (chociaż format Prismatic wymaga 300 kart w talii) oraz opcjonalnego 15 kartowego Sideboard'u, czyli kart, które możemy wymieniać z tymi w talii pomiędzy rozgrywkami, tak aby lepiej radzić sobie z konkretnym przeciwnikiem, lub spróbować innego stylu gry. Talia może zawierać 4 kopie jednej karty (bierzemy pod uwagę jej nazwę, gdyż reprinty kart moga mieć różne obrazki), z wyjątkiem Land'ów oraz niektórych kart (mają to zaznaczone w tekście karty). Stereotypowo w talii powinno znajdować się 15-20 landów, ok. 10 kreatur i dowolna liczba pozostałych typów. W praktyce zależy to do naszych preferencji i umiejętności oraz składu talii. Popularne są na przykład niebieskie talie kontrujące, za pomocą których wprawny gracz kontroluje całą sytuacje na stole, w których niepotrzebne są właściwie kreatury. Dla porównania dobra talia na elfach nie potrzebuje dużej ilości landów, a wszelkie zeklęcia są w niej zbędne. Można zakupić gotowe talie, o ustalonej tematyce (np. talia na goblinach), jednak dużo więcej przyjemności sprawia stworzenie własnej, unikatowej talii. 200px|thumb|Przykładowy prox Prox'y Prox'y to samodzielne wydruki kart. Polega to na wydrukowaniu sobie karty na zwykłym, bądź tekturowym papierze, i "podłożeniu" jej pod orginalna kartę. Potrzebne są do tego koszulki na karty, które normalnie służą do ochrony kart przed zabrudzeniem, dzieki którym nasza karteczka nie wypadnie. Jest to dobre rozwiązanie, aby urozmaicić grę w swoim towarzystwie, ze znajomymi - ogólnie grę amatorską. Na turniejach trzeba posiadać talię składająca się z oryginalnych kart. Kolory W Magicu istnieje 5 podstawowych kolorów i 2 dodatkowe. Każdy z nich posiada odrębne "umiejętności" i reprezentuje różne style gry. Czarny (B) 30px Czarny reprezentuje śmierć, podstęp, strach i cierpienie. Główną umiejętnością czarnych stworzeń jest Fear(Strach), dzielą również z zielonymi stworami zdolność Regeneracji. Dysponuje zaklęciami które niszczą stworzenia przeciwnika, pozwalają redukować jego rękę lub wskrzeszać własne stwory. Jest również uważany za kolor masochistyczny, gdyż wiele zaklęć wymaga poświęcenia własnego stwora bądź własnych punktów życia, a niektóre po prostu nie oszczędzają czarnego gracza wprowadzając swój efekt na wszystkich graczy, w tym jego. Najpopularniejsze kreatury czarnego koloru to zombie, wampiry, demony i horrory. Landem produkującym czarną manę jest Swamp. Biały (W) 30px Biały to kolor rycerstwa, ochrony i leczenia. Główną umiejętnością białych stworzeń jest Vigilance(Czujność). Jego zaklęcia leczą graczy oraz chronią stwory. Pomniejszymi elementami białego koloru są efekty typowe również dla czarnego; niszczenie wszystkich potworów, w tym własnych, oraz przywracanie potworów na stół. Dobre wyważenie białej talii sprawia, że nagromadzone punkty życia wystarczą na długą walkę. Jest "najtańszym" z 5 kolorów, pozwalając na błyskawiczne wystawienie małej armii. Z kreatur warto wymienić anioły, rycerze, klerycy oraz samuraje. Landem odpowiedzialnym za produkcję białej many jest Plains. Niebieski (U) 30px Niebieski jest kolorem magii oraz (w paru edycjach) ogólnie pojętej "techniki". Typową dla przeciętnych niebieskich potworów umiejętnością jest Flying(Latanie), a umiejętnością zarezerwowaną tylko i wyłącznie dla niebieskich potworów jest nieblokowalność (niemająca swojego keyworda). W skład arsenału koloru niebieskiego wchodzi cała gama zaklęć kontrujących te zagrane przez przeciwnika, wycofujących jego permanenty oraz kopiujących bądź "kradnących" jego stworzenia bądź enchanty. Niektórzy uważają go za kolor najpotężniejszy. Do przykładowych niebieskich kreatur należą czarodzieje, ptaki i serpenty. Niebieska mana jest produkowana przez Island. Czerwony ® 30px Czerwony reprezentuje zniszczenie i ogólną siłę ognia. Stworzenia posiadają umiejętność Haste(Pośpiech). Zaklęcia pozwalają zadawać dużą ilość obrażeń stworom przeciwnika oraz bezpośrednio jemu, oraz w pewnym stopniu kontrolować stół przeciwnika (karty usuwające landy i artefakty). Czerwonemu kolorowi brakuje kart ochronnych, a jego potwory kosztują więcej niż ich zielone czy białe odpowiedniki, ale są odpowiednio silniejsze. Stworzenia na które warto zwrócić uwagę to gobliny, smoki, krasnoludy oraz barbarzyńcy. Mountain produkuje czerwona manę. Zielony (G) 30px Zielony to kolor natury. Zielone bestie posiadają umiejętność Trample(Tratowanie), co daje im dużą przewagę. Zaklęcia skupiają się głównie na ulepszaniu naszych stworów i ich regeneracji oraz na zwiększaniu ilości dostępnej many. Jest kolorem bardzo wyważonym, mającym jednocześnie dostęp do tanich, słabych stworów, jak i do tych najpotężniejszych. co czyni go doskonałym dla początkujących graczy. Elfy, wurmy i bestie stabowią główną siłę ataku. Forest produkuje zielona manę. Multi Czyli karty posiadające koszt wielokolorowy, np. RG. Otoczka karty jest złota (dawniej żółta, bądź zielonkawo-żółta). Karty te, zgodnie z kosztem łączą w sobie potencjał różnych kolorów dając efekty niespotykane u pojedyńczych kolorów, bądź też efekty wspólne dla obu kolorów przy znacznie niższym koszcie. Colorless Czyli artefakty i lądy. Można wyróżnić stworzenia artefaktyczne, equipment(wyposażenie) oraz "zwykłe" artefakty, będące odpowiednikami globalnych enchantmentów. Ich koszt jest podany w manie bezkolorowej. Oznacza to że można go zapłacić dowolnym rodzajem many. Artefakty mają uniwersalne efekty i mogą być dołączone do każdej talii, niezależnie od jej kolorów. Typ Karty w Magicu dzielą się na 6 podstawowych typów. Każdy z nich reprezentuje różne rodzaje zaklęć. Instant |thumb|100px|Przykładowy czarny Instant Są to tak zwane zaklęcia błyskawiczne. W przed 6 Edycją były podzielone na Instanty i Interrupty; te drugie można było rzucać w odpowiedzi na czary przeciwnika. Są uważane za najkorzystniejsze z zaklęć, gdyż można je zagrać w każdej chwili, nawet w turze przeciwnika. Mimo, że efekty należą do mniej znacznych, dobrze zagrany instant zmienia sytuacje na stole czy w fazie walki. Instanty nie zostaju w polu. Idą na graveyard zaraz po ich rozpatrzeniu Enchantment thumb|100px|left|Przykładowy biały Enchant Enchantmenty przed 9 Edycją dzieliły się na 2 rodzaje - globalne i lokalne, nazywane, w zależności od legalnych celów: najczęściej Enchant Land i Enchant Creature, choć zdarzały się znacznie rzadsze Enchant Artefact i Enchant Permenent. Obecnie enchantmenty lokalne zwane są Aurami, a legalne cele mają wpisane w tekście karty. Globalne mają efekt na całą grę - przykładem może być High Seas, która zwiększa koszt czerwonych i zielonych kreatur o 1. Aury Enchant creature działają na jedną konkretną kreaturę dodając jej umiejętności, zwiększając atak i/lub obronę, bądź też dodając specjalne zasady, nie zawsze korzystne. Przykładowy Enchant creature to Mythic Proportions dający naszej kreaturze +8/+8 czyli +8 do ataku i obrony. Aury Enchant Land działają tylko na landy. Przykład zamieszczony obok dodaje efekt dzięki któremu tapując (przekręcając kartę o 90 stopni zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara) i poświęcając jedną naszą kreaturę dostajemy ilość życia równą obronie poświęconej kreatury. Enchanty pozostają na stole dopóki ich efekt nie wygaśnie (musi być to zdefiniowane w tekście karty), nie zostaną zniszczone przez zaklęcie bądź też ich cel przestanie być legalny. Sorcery thumb|100px|Przykładowy czerwony Sorcery Ta grupa stanowi podstawowy arsenał zaklęć. Możemy je zagrywać tylko w trakcie obu faz głównych. Nie można ich wyraźnie podzielić, gdyż różnią się od siebie diametralnie. Istnieją zaklęcia zadające obrażenia, wyszukujące inne karty w talii, pozwalające oglądać ręke bądź talię przciwnikia i wiele innych, pożytecznych efektów. Podobnie jak Instanty nie zostają na stole. Creature thumb|100px|left|Przykładowa zielona kreatura Czyli nasza armia i w większości talii, główna siła ataku. Każdy stwór jest unikatowy i posiada różne specjalnie umiejętności (istnieją też stwory nie posiadające żadnych umiejętności, rekompensują to jednak niskim kosztem bądź wysokim atakiem i/lub obroną). Stwory mają bardzo dużą liczbę podtypów, zwanych czasami Plemionami (Tribe) ( mogą to być rasy, jak np. gobliny czy zombie, jak również "zawody" np. żołnierze czy klerycy). Pozwala to niektórym efektom wpływać na tylko te konkretne kreatury. Na przykład Elvish Champion posiada w tekście zdanie "All Elves get +1/+1 and have Forestwalk." Oznacza to, że wszystkie Elfy w grze zwiększają swoją obronę i atak o 1 oraz otrzymują umiejętność Forestwalk. Stwory można zagrywać tylko w trakcie faz głównych, chyba że tekst karty mówi inaczej. Artifact thumb|100px|Przykładowy artefakt - equipment Są to wszelkie przedmioty które koloryzują naszą grę, poprzez dodawanie różnych efektów. Istnieję również kreatury artefaktyczne. Fenomenem artefaktów jest to, iż można je zagrać płacąc ich koszt dowolną maną - są więc użyteczne z każdym kolorem, a ich obecność w talii warunkuje ich przydatność, lub preferencje graczy. Od dodatków Mirrodin-Scourge-Fifth Dawn istnieją również equipmenty, czyli wyposażenie do naszych kreatur. Schemat działania jest podobny do Enchantmentów lokalnych (Aur), jednak zagrywając Equipment nie musimy go od razu przyłączyć do stwora - moze on czekać na stole na odpowiedni moment i nie schodzi ze stołu razem ze stworem. Wadą jest dodatkowy koszt jaki należy zapłacić, aby dołączyć equipment do kreatury oraz ograniczenie tej akcji tylko do faz głównych (chyba że treść karty mówi inaczej). Land Landy to producenci many. Każda karta podstawowego lądu produkuje jedną "jednostkę" many danego koloru. I tak Mountain produkuje czerwoną ®, Forest zieloną (G), Plains białą (W), Island niebieską (U), a Swamp czarną (B). Zagrywa się je za darmo, można jednak zagrać tylko jeden land w ciągu każdej swojej tury. Oprócz podstawowych lądów (Basic Lands), istnieje wiele lądów o zróżnicowanym działaniu - produkujących tylko manę bezkolorową, produkujących wiele kolorów many czy też mających dodatkowe aktywowane efekty. center|thumb|500px|Podstawowe landy z edycji Ice Age - Plains, Mountain, Island, Swamp, Forest Stół Jest to pole gry. Nazwa jest zwyczajowa, gdyż gracze wykorzystują wszytsko co możliwe od podłogi i ziemi poczynając, przez kuchenki mikrofalowe i inne. Wszystko co jest płaskie i ma odpowiednio dużą powierzchnię (około metr kwadratowy daje obu graczom wystarczająco miejsca) nadaj się aby było stołem. A jeżeli jesteśmy uparci, to zagramy też w autobusie czy samochodzie. Istnieją również specjalne "maty" do gry. Jest to duży, składany kawałek papieru plakatowego, na którym są wyodrębnione wszystkie z opisanych niżej części. (W nawiasach podano cyfry odpowiadające tym z rysunku.) center Ręka (1) Jest to umowna część stołu, gdyż te karty zazwyczaj trzymamy w dłoni. Są to zaklęcia których możemy w danej chwili użyć. Każdy gracz zaczyna od pociągnięcia 7 kart, a na początku własnej tury dobiera jedną kartę. Pod koniec tury nie można mieć więcej niż 7 kart na ręku - w takiej sytuacji, gracz musi odrzucić pozostałe na cmentarz. Oczywiste jest, że nasi przeciwnicy nie widzą kart na naszej ręce - możemy je jednak pokazać naszym sojusznikom w rozgrywkach typu pentagram i cesarz. Karty na ręce są "poza grą". Pole gry (2), (3) i (4) Czyli głowne miejsce akcji. To tu trzymamy nasze stwory, artefakty i enchanty. Tu odbywają się walki. Przyjęło się, że stwory trzyma leżą bliżej krawędzi, a w trakcie walki wysuwa się je do przodu o parę centymetrów. Tutaj trafiają również wszystkie zagrywane zaklęcia (3), które czekają na rozpatrzenie. Również w polu głównym trzymamy nasza landy (4). Ich położenie jest dowolne, jednak sugeruję się przejrzysty układ aby przeciwnik miał pewność, że jesteśmy w stanie zapłacić koszt zagrywanego zaklęcia. Karty znajdujące się w tej części stołu określa się mianem "w grze". Biblioteka (5) Jest to nasza talia i to stąd dobieramy karty na początku każdej tury. Talii nie można przeglądać w trakcie gry, chyba że zezwala nam na to efekt zagranej przez nas karty. Jeżeli nie możemy dobrać karty - przegrywamy. Karty w talii są "poza grą". Cmentarz i "poza grą" (6) Cmentarz(lewa część) jest miejscem gdzie trafiają wszystkie rozpatrzone zaklęcia, martwe stwory, zniszczone artefakty i enchanty. Mimo tego karty w nim określa się jako "w grze", gdyż sporo efektów odnosi się do kart w cmentarzu, np. białe, czarne i zielone czary przywracające karty na stół, bądź do ręki. Karty poza grą(prawa część) przepadają do końca tej rozgrywki. Nie istnieją karty pozwalające wrócić którąś z nich, jednak istnieje również niewiele kart które zmuszają nas do odłożenia czegoś poza grę. Tura gry W Magicu gracze działaja w turach, jeden po drugim. Każda tura składa się z kilku faz które następują zawsze w tej samej kolejności. W każdej z faz można zagrywać karty typu Instant. Untap Phase W tej fazie odtapowujemy wszystkie nasze zatapowane karty (obracamy je o 90 stopnie przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara). Upkeep Phase W tej fazie płacimy koszt utrzymania niektórych kart - jest to zaznaczone w ich tekście. Draw Phase W tej fazie dociagamy kartę z biblioteki. Main Phase (1) Pierwsza tura główna. Możemy zagrywać wszystkie karty. Battle Phase Faza walki jest najbardziej rozbudowana ze wszystkich. Jeżeli gracz zdecyduje się na atak to deklaruje kreatury które atakuja przeciwnika (krok 1 Battle Phase). Następnie przeciwnik może zadeklarowac obrońców (krok 2 Battle Phase) - jeden atakujący stwór może być blokowany przez dowolna ilość obrońców, ale jeden obrońca nie może blokować kilu stworów. Następnie gracz atakujący możę rzucić zaklęcia (oczywiście tylko z typu Instant) bądź użyć umiejętnośći kreatur nie atakujących aby ulepszyć swoje stwory na polu bitwy (krok 3 Battle Phase. Nastepnie to samo z obrońcami może uczynić drugi gracz (krok 4 Battle Phase). Main Phase (2) Druga tura główna, w trakcie którj również możemy rzucać wszelkie zaklęcia z ręki. End Turn Phase Czyli faza kończąca turę. Cleanup Phase Czyli moment w którym odrzucamy karty z ręki(jeśli mamy ich więcej niż 7). Również obrażenia wszystkich kreatur (w tym przeciwnika) zostaja wyleczone. Kategoria:Gry karciane